Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a) a multi-cylinder engine structure including a multi-cylinder engine body having a plurality of cylinders vertically arranged therein, and a fuel feed system having a fuel pump connected to a plurality of carburetors disposed in a vertical sideways arrangement sideways of the engine body in independent correspondence to the cylinders, and b) an outboard engine constructed with the multi-cylinder engine structure contained within a case attached to a stern.